Lily finds a Diary ( Voldy can't claim all of them!)
by CoRal13
Summary: This is how Lily finds Petunias diary...
1. Chapter 1

A bright sun shone across the red head wearing a blue hooded shirt. She was busy plucking yellow roses in her mother's small garden. Keeping about a dozen flowers in her left hand she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her free hand.

Hush, that was tiring –she thought

Lily was given a lot of work just in the first week of her holidays. She had wiped the windows clean. She had washed the car. She had removed the weeds. She finished plucking flowers. And now she was about to clean Petunias room.

Glancing at her watch she discovered that she was running late. It was already 4:30PM .It would have been so simple to do these things with her wand. Maybe only a matter of some few minute. Unfortunately she had no such privileges. And now if she didn't hurry she was going to miss the birthday party of Aunt Emma which was at 5 o clock .

"Why me?"She grumbled.

It was all due the courtesy of the Great Madame Petunia. Last night Petunia had told her parents about Lily breaking the priceless imported vase of her dad and hiding it beneath Petunias bed. That was fake,of course.

Over years, Tuney's experience of lying had gone to such an extent that you wouldn't find anyone in the whole city who had lied as much as her . It was such a silly lie . Who ?oh -who could enter Petunias room without coming out with a blackened eye .Ridiculous lie. But she acted very well.

Good actor she was. Shedding two three crocodile tears -that would make anyone believe her. And Mr and Mrs Evans were one of the most kind and innocent people Lily had ever met. Sadly they were the victims of Petunias false act every now and then. Lily had protested, sure, but with no good outcomes. She couldn't even cry like Petunia maybe because she was a Gryffindor.

So finally the judgement was against Lily. "You little girl with big attitude." her mom said. "You need to be taught a lesson" saying this her mom grabbed a pen and a paper and made a long list of chores.

After being handed out the list Lily let out a groan and directed her eyes towards Petunia who had then stopped crying and was sitting with a satisfactory smirk on her horse like face.


	2. chapter 2

Coming back to the present, Lily was climbing up the stairs towards Petunia's room. She came to a halt in front of Tuney's room.

"...Yes indeed, Vernon. You should have seen her face when Mom handed out the list...Well, but still I am not so happy. That freak never gets annoyed. She-never-cries."

So it's Petunia talking to someone called Vernon-Lily thought, nodding.

"...Yeah. And she is still about to clean my room. I have created some mess around here for that jerk to clean."

"By the way, that vase was imported from Singapore. And if Dad had known about me breaking it."Petunia continued "He would have literally killed me. But that WITCH deserves it."

Whhaaatt? She told a muggle about me being a witch?(Well what else could you expect from her?)

How dare she ?

"And she is going to get more work .Vernon .I swear that she is never going to enjoy her life with me. She really irritates me."

Enough is enough.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH."Lily yelled bursting into the room.(Bad manners, Lily )

There was a long pause. Petunia's blank expression suggested that she was startled. Her eyes about to leave the eye sockets.

Recollecting herself, Petunia broke the silence. Banging the receiver on the telephone she said , "That wasn't so nice of you . You freak. You need to be taught some manners .Oh! I get it. They won't be teaching manners in those schools for psycho's like you."(Does she mean Hogwarts ?)

Lily couldn't take it anymore.

"You were the one breaking the vase weren't you? You confessed it. You said it to that boy. Who's that? Vernon, right?! I'll tell that to Mom and Dad. I will tell them to call that guy and ask him the truth."

"You think that Vernon will take your side? You think that he will go against me?"Petunia let out a shrill laugh.

"Tuney, what have I done to you? Why do you hate me so much? Have I done something wrong?"Lily asked frowning.

"Something wrong, huh. No one loves freaks like you."

Suddenly a voice interrupted their Hot talk.

"Kids we are back. Lily have you finished you work?"

Oops! Mom and Dad. Lily was definitely going to miss the party.

Petunia was pleased to stop the conversation.

"Maaamma. Lil says she won't clean my room. I am trying to explain but she won't listen."Petunia called in her dramatic voice.

"What? Lily? Lily I want you down here right now!"

Lily gritted her teeth and shot a look at Petunia.

Down there, Lily tried to explain but with no good outcomes. As usual.

"Lily we had a discussion on this topic earlier and I am not going to change my decision."(typicalMoms)

Lily's Dad was sitting in front of the drama reading a Parenting Guide. He was trying hard to concentrate on the book but was unable to do so.

"Dad-please. "Said Lily, "it really wasn't me"

"Honey, can you please give me a cup of green tea?"Mr Evans called out.

"Sure"Mrs Evans replied.

Lily's Dad was avoiding her; moreover he was simply ignoring her since the vase incident.

"Hey! Look. It's written in this book that teenagers often tend to lie to prove themselves correct."He said.

"Dad I never lie."Lily cried.

"Everyone lies , Lil. No one's honest in this entire world."Petunia said( Good. That sounds like an elder sister ). "Remember, you have to clean my room."(I take my words back)

Lily sighed and started to go towards Petunia's room. "They will never understand."She mumbled.

Petunia's room came into view .Lily could hear Petunia say that she was going to Vernon's place.

Who is this Vernon? Thought Lily. Who is he?

But the thought was soon dismissed as she opened the door.

"For Merlin's sake. What-is-this?"She exclaimed.(Bingo;its Tuney's room)

Lily had been once before in the room. True. But how –oh- how come had she neglected the mess lying around in it?

She skimmed her green eyes throughout the room .

Maybe I was a bit too angry to notice it. Lily thought realizing that there was no space to breathe. Lily could swear that there were more than a ton things lying on the floor .From Petunia's socks to her pink bow, from her textbooks to her pens, from music CD's to black nail polish, from hats to diaries, from jewelry to...

Wait, did she just mention personal diary. Lily stared at it for a minute. She checked and rechecked to reassure weather she was not daydreaming. She pinched her arm and kicked the wall.

(Ouch! That pains.)

But still the bulky diary was on its place.

Petunia's diary! Yesss!

...

Hope you like it . Sorry for the mistakes. Edited it...

Reviews please.. :-)

Coral.


End file.
